Pokemon:Chaos in Sinnoh
by Super Sayin 4 Yugi
Summary: Its been 1 week since Ash and May got married. Now they both in Sinnoh just as they thought they alone at last they were wrong. Gary and Misty have return. What do they both have plan for Ash and May read and find out put reviews


Author's note: This story is a sequel to Pokemon: The Big Wedding and Misty returns. This story is called Pokemon: Chaos in Sinnoh.

Summary: It's has been a week since Ash and May went to Sinnoh for their Honeymoon but what Ash and May did not know is that their number one enemy is back that is Misty but she is not alone. Misty has brought Ash former friend Gary and Misty has a surprise for Ash and May what the surprise read and find out.

Pokemon: Chaos in Sinnoh.

Chapter 1: Misty has returned once again.

"Hey Ash wake up its almost 12 clock hello is Ash home. Ash WAKE UP" said May!!!!!!!!

"Ok, Ok, ok I am up I am up" said Ash.

"Good so Ash what do want to today" said May?

"I don't know May what do you want to do today" said Ash?

"Well Ash I was thinking to go Snowpoint City" today said May.

"Sure that sound like a good idea said Ash."

"Ok let get ready then" said May.

As Ash got his clothes on and May did as well they left the hotel room with their Pokemon and inside the Millennium Falcon and left to Snowpoint City. As they left someone was spying on them and that was Misty and Gary.

"Misty how come we couldn't bring our alliance" said Gary?

"Because Gary there is an army here that I hire to track down my Ash and that jerk May" said Misty.

"What Army are you talking about Misty" said Gary?

"Well I was reading in the internet that this army is one of the best army ever better than that guy Yugi army that we meant 2 weeks ago at Ash and May wedding" said Misty.

"What the army name Misty" said Gary?

"Well the army name is the Separatist Army" said Misty.

"You see Gary when Ash and May past the next 2 city Oreburgh City and Eterna City the Separatist will tried to shoot down their ship but not killing them and once we get to them you and me will face both Ash and May and win and let May all alone without her Ash" said Misty.

"What happens if your fails Misty besides your plan has fail 3 times" said Gary.

"Look here Gary Oak (While Misty holding Gary up from his shirt) my plans has fail before I admit that but this time my plan will not fail I promise" said Misty.

"Meanwhile"

"Hey Ash this is a good view of Sinnoh from the ship window" said May.

"Yeah it is a great view I wish you came with me here 5 years ago" said Ash.

"I know me too I am sorry I didn't but remember if I didn't go to Jhoto I wouldn't won the grand festival over there" said May.

"That's true But we are marry now so we could spent some time together" said Ash.

"Your right Ash hey Ash what with the red light is going on and off" said May?

"Oh no this is not good May you better sit down this might get bumpy" said Ash.

"Ash sweetie what going on" said May.

"Something I thought I never see again my love" said Ash.

"Who are you talking about Ash who's they" said May?

"The Separatist Army that who attacking us now May trust me I know how to dodge these droid starfighters ok" said Ash.

"Ok Ash I believe you" said May.

As Ash tried to dodge the droid starfighters but he couldn't they were too fast for him then Tri- Fighter Droids ships started following him after entering Eterna City Ash thought he lost the starfighters and thought he was off the hook but he was wrong as he was about to enter Snowpoint City The Falcon got hit and it was going down.

"Ash the ship got hit" said May.

"Damn it we're going down hold on May" said Ash.

As The Millennium Falcon went down on the front of Snowpoint City May and Ash were not hurt badly. Ash said "May are you ok my love" then May said "Yeah I am fine what about you are ok". Then Ash said "Yeah I am fine let check outside to see how the ship is". As Ash and May and Pikachu went out to the Ship to see if there is any damage but when they got out both Ash and May and Pikachu were in shock who was outside with 30 Super Battle Droids and Two other people that Ash and May never wanted to see again that was Misty and Gary.

"What are you two doing here I told you both to stay away from us" said Ash.

"Yeah how did you find us here in Sinnoh" said May?

"We will tell you when we get to Sunyshore City" said Gary.

"Yeah so under the Separatist army you are both under arrest" said Misty.

"Uh Ash I hope you got a plan right because we need one and fast" said May.

"Oh I got a plan and it's a good one" said Ash.

What the plan Ash is talking and what does Gary and Misty have plan for Ash and May and their Pokemon. Will Ash and May be saved find out in next chapter. Chapter 2: Ash plan revealed and Misty new Pokemon.

Author's note: I hope that you like this first chapter please put reviews and this story will long than my other stories so please put reviews thank you


End file.
